deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Carnage VS Lucy/@comment-31068055-20180808160003
So i WAS going to make a blog talking about my top ten smash ultimate characters but after this direct... Let me just show who was going to be on 10: Shovel Knight (would of been cool for a indie character to be in Smash. Seems like a cool game i would play if i had it. But as of today he is now a assist so :( to that news) 9: Spring Man/Ribbon Girl (Nintendo owns them so i see them using them for everything they can. Seems like a fun game. And i would've loved a trailer with them fighting Little Mac, Half of the skins would of been Spring Man and the other half Ribbon Girl or one would be a echo of the other) 8: Crash Bandicoot (Crash is popular and makes sense out of most other 3rd-party characters, He would be a funny character to see with his crazy personality, And N. Sane for switch helps his chances. Never played a Crash game in the life though.) 7: Bandana Dee (Kirby should have another fighter and Bandana Dee is the most popular choice. We don't have any other spear fighters and if Smash Flash can make him a fighter i'm sure Nintendo can!) 6: Magnus (Kid Icarus): (Unlikely i know but Magnus is one of my favorite parts of Kid Icarus Uprising and would be a fun character to play as. And the Pauletena's guidance with him could be funny with him and Pit.) 5: Decidueye: (We should have a gen 7 pokemon. We should also have a Grass starter. Decidueye is both. And he is like the best pokemon of Gen 7. And he is popular. He be cool with his arrows and sinister arrow raid would be a perfect final smash) 4: Hat Kid (A Hat in Time): (Even less likely then Magnus but A Hat in Time seems like a really fun game that got overshadowed by many other games last year. Plus i think Hat Kid would be a fun and cute character that would fit perfectly in the game. If only see was noticed.) 3: Paper Mario: (Paper Mario 64 and the Thousand Year Door are some of the best games i've ever played and Paper Mario could be a cool different Mario character with his hammer and being able to fold and bend like paper, Final smash could be something about getting all of his partners from his games or something 2: Banjo and Kazooie: (One of the best 3-D platformers i've ever played and was going to be in all the way back in Smash 64! There moves would be perfect for Smash and the only thing stopping them is them being owned by Rareware which is owned by Microsoft. But with all the third party characters there is a higher chance then ever!... Since the N64 game at least 1: Simon Belemont: (YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!) i spent like almost a hour typing this comment but i'm happy with Simon in Smash so see you later *dabs off stage